


Thank You For Being A Great Friend:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breaking/Broken Up, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was feeling miserable, & sad after Catherine left, What does Danny say to him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Thank You For Being A Great Friend:

*Summary: Steve was feeling miserable, & sad after Catherine left, What does Danny say to him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Steve was on his lanai, He was watching the sunset, & he had tears in his eyes, He couldn’t believe that his now ex, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins left him, & he didn’t even get a chance to propose to her.

 

“I can’t believe that she left me for a career, I thought I meant something to her”, as he said, as he thought to himself, as he took a swig of whiskey from the bottle that he was drinking from, & enjoying the silence for the time being.

 

His partner, & best friend, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams came up from behind him. The Blond sighed, as he took in the condition of his best friend, & said to himself, “Oh, Babe”, & went right over to him. He didn’t say a word, as he sat down next to him.

 

“She left me, Danno, For something bigger, & better”, Steve said, as he gives in, & sobs out his sadness, & frustration out. “Damn you, Catherine, Damn you to Hell”, he thought to himself, as he comforts the Five-O Commander.

 

“She is a fool, Super Seal, You would’ve definitely made her happy, & she was wrong for not giving your relationship a chance, & you too”, He said, as he hugs him to him, comforting him even more, til he feels better.

 

The Former Seal composed himself, & said to the blond, “Thank you for being a great friend, Danno”, He smiled at him. “Takes one to know one, Come on, Get cleaned up, Let’s go to dinner with Charlie, & Grace, It would do you some good”, Steve nodded, & off they went.

 

The End.


End file.
